White Day
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: hanya tentang keseruan Jong In yang telat memberi kado balasan Valentine Days pada Kyung Soo dengan di temani oleh Oh Sehun. KaiSoo . FF EXO GS


**WHITE DAY**

cast :

Kim Jongin - Do Kyung Soo

other cast :

Oh Sehun

Genre :

romance

Rate :

T

desc :

hanya drabble yang pernah di post kan dengan nama cast lain di sebuah blog pribadi, dan karya murni buatan saya sendiri dengan meminjam nama cast populer dan di cintai

.

.

.

Sunyi lebih mendominasi keadaan malam saat ini. Hujan yang lama di nanti baru saja turun dengan bangganya, sekaligus merenggut hinar bingar kesibukan yang biasanya setia menemani. Manusia-manusia yang terbiasa sibuk dengan kegiatannya lebih memilih untuk berdiam di dalam gedung, melindungi diri dari dingin yang datang bersama hujan. Mereka juga berlomba mencari kehangatan dikarenakan dingin yang semakin nyata menyapa kulit mereka.

Drrtt... drttt...

Kkamjong calling...

Handphone seorang yeoja bergetar dengan menampilkan nama seorang namja di layarnya sebagai penyebab getaran di handphone dan mungkin juga di hati yeoja tersebut. Ia langsung menyambar handphone cantik yang di tinggal perginya untuk memakan sup buatan eommanya tadi.

Dengan gerakan menepikan poni rambut pendeknya, yang entah gunanya tersebut. Tak lupa mendehemkan suaranya beberapa kali seolah ia akan melakukan paduan suara. Apa ia akan tiba-tiba menyanyi untuk seseorang? Oh, entahlah. Ia menggeser tombol hijau di layar handphonenya dengan hati-hati.

"yeoboseyo.."sahutan namja di seberang sana sudah mampu membuat bibirnya mengembangkan senyum manis.

"ah, ne Waeyo Kkamjong ah?"sambut sang yeoja sedatar mungkin berkebalikan dengan kakinya yang bergerak-gerak konyol saking senangnya.

"Kyung Soo ah, **bagaimana jika** seandainya aku sekarang sedang berada di depan rumahmu?"

"huh? Hal konyol apa yang mau kau lakukan di luar sana dalam cuaca sedingin ini hm?"jawab Kyung Soo acuh.

"**bagaimana jika** seandainya aku menjawab hanya untuk melihatmu?"ungkap Jong In masih dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"yak! yak! apa-apaan itu hm?"protes Kyung Soo, meski pipinya sukses bersemu karena perkataan Jong In.

"**bagaimana jika** seandainya aku merindukanmu?"

Kyung Soo tercekat mendengar ucapan Jong In yang terdengar merdu di telinganya. Membuat salah satu alat di tubuhnya untuk tetap bertahan hidup bekerja abnormal. Pipinya yang entah di karenakan hormon apa memerah semerah-merahnya.

"hey.. apa yang kau bicarakan hm?"bantahnya gelagapan.

Jong In terkekeh. "apa kau malu sekarang? aigoo, uri Kyung Soo ah, kyeopta"candanya.

"yak! aku tidak malu, Kim Jong In. Jangan terlalu percaya diri"

"ah, sudahlah"ungkap Kyung Soo malas, mendengar kekehan Jong In.

"buka jendelamu"kata Jong In.

Kyung Soo yang duduk di meja belajar di dekat jendelanya, membuka malas-malasan jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Jujur saja, jika ia melihat Jong In di bawah sana dia akan menimpuk namja berkulit eksotis-katanya itu dengan barang-barangnya.

Kyung Soo mencondongkan kepalanya ke luar, menyusuri jalanan yang teat berada di luar pagar rumahnya. Ia mencari sosok namja yang meneplon dan menggodanya secara tiba-tiba tersebut.

"hm, kau mencariku Kyung Soo ah?"suara yang mulai terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kyung Soo itu lagi-lagi terdengar.

"eh?"panik Kyung Soo yang secara tak sadar memang mencari keberadaan Jong In dan –mungkin- mengaharapkannya.

"ah, aku mengerti sekarang. kau merindukanku kan? Ah salah. Maksudku sangat merindukanku, kan?"goda Jong In tanpa ampun, di sertai kekehan yang setia menyertainya.

"sudahlah selesai, tuan Kim. Annyeong!"kesal Kyung Soo yang ingin segera mematikan telponnya.

"hey, tunggu dulu"sela Jong In sebelum Kyung Soo mematikan telponya.

"apa lagi?"ketus Kyung Soo.

"hey, maafkan aku. Ayo lihat kesini."pinta Jong In. Dengan malas-malasan Kyung Soo kembali mencari sosok teleporter tersebut.

Jong In melambaikan tangannya imut. Ia sudah berbeda tepat di dekat pagar rumah Kyung Soo. Ia menengadah menatap Kyung Soo yang berada di lantai 2, ia memberikan senyum manis yang membuat semua orang bisa luluh karenanya.

"kau melihatku?"tanya Jong In lembut.

"ya, untunglah penerangan rumahku bagus"jawab Kyung Soo asal, menyembunyikan kegugupannya yang hampir meleleh karena senyuman Jong In.

"kapan kau kembali?"tanya Kyung Soo mengalihkan pembicaraan, dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap namja konyol di pagar rumahnya tersebut.

"barusan, dan aku langsung kesini. Lihatlah aku masih dengan koperku"

Perkataan sederhana itu membuat hati Kyung Soo memanas, apalagi dengan menatap mata Jong In yang tanpa kebohongan di dalamnya bersama koper silver miliknya. Setelah, hampir 3 minggu tak bertemu karena Jong In sibuk di China tentulah Kyung Soo merasa bahagia karena ia daftar pertama manusia yang di temui oleh Jong In.

"kau bodoh atau apa hm? Tidak bisakah kau memakai sesuatu yang lebih baik di pakai di cuaca sedingin ini. Dan lagi masih ada hari besok kan saat matahari bertengger disana"

Kyung Soo memprotes tingkah konyol Jong In yang keterlaluan menurutnya, ia sangat mengerti perjalanan dari China kesini itu melelahkan. Dan hanya dengan kemeja tipis bersama celana skinny jeansnya ia dengan bodohnya berdiri di depan rumah Kyung Soo.

"aku hanya sangat merindukanmu"ungkap Jong In sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

"huft, dasar bodoh. Aku... "

"yak, yak, albino."protes Jong In pada namja yang bersembunyi di bagian tertutup pagar Kyung Soo. Kata-kata Kyung Soo juga terputus karena seketika sebuah benda mencurigakan yakninya balon-balon terbang dari bawah dan berhenti tepat di depan jendela kamarnya.

"oh belum"ujar namja yang di teriaki albino tersebut. Dengan santainya kemudian menurunkan lagi bebalonan tadi dengan alat di tangannya.

Tuk!

"aku belum mendapat jawabakan rasa rinduku, brengsek"rutuk Jong In pada temannya, yang dengan gemas juga di pukulnya.

"kan tinggal mengulangnya lagi saja, sialan"dengan gemasnya membalas perbuatan Jong In.

"aku akan membunuhmu, tuan OH"

"aku benar-benar menantikan itu, tuan Kim"

Suara cekikikan keluar dari mulut Kyung Soo yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Jong In ah, ige mwoya?"tanyanya dalam kekehannya.

"itu hadiah untukmu, Kyung Soo ah"teriak namja bermarga Oh.

"yak! Oh Sehun"geram Jong In, yang langsung mendorong temannya itu untuk menghilang. Ia benar-benar malu karena Kyung Soo menertawakannya. Ia baru saja berencana menjadi romantis tapi terima kasih kepada temannya beda warna kulitnya itu yang sudah merusak kepercayaan dirinya. Teman bermarga Oh nya tersebut juga menertawakannya dengan menyebalkannya. Dalam hatinya ia mendo'akan sahabatnya itu merasakan yang ia rasakan suatu saat nanti.

"jadi apa kau merindukannya Kyung Soo ah?"teriak Sehun yang lansung mendapat pukulan gemas dari Jong In.

Kyung Soo malah makin terkekeh geli. Membuat mood romantis Jong In menurun.

"iya, itu hadiah untukmu"ungkap Jong In lemah.

Sehun pun dengan sigap menerbangkan kembali balon-balon tersebut hingga berhenti tepat di depan jendela Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo menarik helikopter kecil yang membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah, dan juga bingkisan di sertai dengan kartu ucapan.

Balon-balon itu kembali turun setelah selesai dari tugas pengantaran barangnya. Kyung Soo terlebih dahulu membaca kartu ucapannya.

**To** "nae Sarang **Do Kyung Soo**"

Apa kau merindukanku? Haha.. aku merindukanmu.

Maaf saat White Day 2 minggu yang lalu aku tak ada. Ini hadiah White Day untukmu.

Maaf, aku tak terlalu pintar memilih. Semoga kau menyukainya.

Saranghae 3

From : your **Love Kim Jong In**

Coretan tangan kaku campuran tulisan hangeul dan bahasa inggris tersebut, sungguh membuat Kyung Soo geli karena yang membuatnya adalah kekasih tercintanya Kim Jong In. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menertawakan karena ia tau Jong In sedang berusaha menjadi romantis karena berkali-kali Kyung Soo terus-terusan memuji tingkah Kris yang menurutnya romantis dan manis kepada Ha Ra-sahabatnya. Atau mulai membanding-bandingkan dengan drama yang di tontonnya. Ia membuka bungkusan yang adalah hadiah dari Jong In hati-hati. Ia tersenyum masih karena geli karena Jong In menghadiahinya sweater biru gelap dengan inisial mencolok KJI. Hey, mungkin terlihat norak bagi yang tak memiliki pasangan alias jomblo tapi membahagiakan bagi yang sedang berbunga-bunga seperti mereka. Kyung Soo tersenyum lucu, mencium setangkai bunga mawar dari Jong In. Sungguh balasan hadiah yang berlebihan untuk Chocolate Valentine berasa 'unik' buatan Kyung Soo yang membuat Jong In sakit perut 2 hari.

"bunganya wangi, terima kasih"katanya lembut. Membuat mau tak mau senyum terkembang di bibir tebal Jong In. Ia menggosok tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, gugup. Lihatlah betapa tidak romantisnya dia.

"sweaternya juga baguskan? KJI for Kim Jong In"ungkap Jong In tanpa berani melihat Kyung Soo.

"ne, aku menyukainya juga"

Yeay! Sorak Jong In dalam hati.

"syukurlah, sekarang sudah malam masuklah ke dalam. Aku akan pulang, tidur dan bermimpi indah"pamit Jong In yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"hanya begitu?"protes Kyung Soo tanpa sadar dan membuat Jong In mengerling jahil.

"hmm.. apa kau sudah sebegitu siapnya menjadi nyonya Kim hm?"godanya.

"yak! Kim Jong In!"teriak Kyung Soo.

"yeah Kyung Soo sii, kau terdengar seperti mengharapkanku untuk tinggal atau lebih mengajakku untuk menginap"kata Jong In innocent di iringi kekehannya. Sementara, Kyung Soo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lagi-lagi di goda oleh Jong In.

"jalga yo, chagiya~"tutup Jong In sambil melambaikan tanganya namun tetap saja terkekeh melihat pada Kyung Soo.

"hmm"balas Kyung Soo yang masih setia menatap pada Jong In.

Tit..!

Bunyi suara sambungan telpon itu di tutup. Kyung Soo menatap punggung Jong In yang sedang merangkul sahabatnya Sehun dikanannya dan menyeret koper di tangan kirinya, berjalan semakin menjauh. Sesekali Jong In membalikan badanya untuk sekedar tersenyum atau melambai lagi.

"KIM JONG IN!"teriak Kyung Soo tiba-tiba membuat Jong In yang hampir saja menghilang dari pandangannya membalikan badannya.

"waeyo?"tanyanya balik berteriak.

"SARANGHAE!"ungkapnya konyol. Jong In membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan yang di dengarnya.

Jong In sedikit melonjak kesenangan. Mengabaikan Sehun yang malas menemaninya.

"NADo..

"Nado.. Saranghae... Kyung Sooaahhhhhhhh"teriaknya menjawab pernyataan Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol tersebut. Ia melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Jong In untuk segera pergi.

Jong In yang kesenangan merangkul erat Sehun yang meringis tak nyaman dalam rangkulannya.

"yak!"protes Sehun.

"kau dengar hm? Kau dengar dia bilang saranghae . saranghae hun, saranghaee "ucapnya hampir seperti orang gila, apalagi dengan sikap tubuhnya yang seolah mengingkari kodratnya, terhuyung-huyung tersenyum menari berputar-putar.

Sehun hanya menatap datar terus berjalan berpura-pura tak mengenali Jong In –sahabatnya- itu. entah sejak kapan ia juga harus menyeret koper Jong In dengan tangannya.

"ARGHHHHH! SARANGHAEEE Kyung SOOO AHHH"" teriak Jong IN tiba-tiba.

Duak!

Buk!

Tuk!

Pranggg!

"hey kalau mabuk jangan disini!"

"yak jangan berisik"

"uwahhhhh... hiks hikss... "

Jong In dan Sehun berlari menghindari amukan dan juga lemparan barang dari tetangga yang terganggu dengan teriakan Jong In.


End file.
